Allies
**Gunther Von Esling **Nikos Stavros * **Michael Dugan **Ben Carville **Rene Lyon * **Howard T. Ackerman **Robert Bingham **Rupert Thornley |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Members of the Allied Forces |allied factions=FutureTech * Soviet Union (on certain occasions) *Empire of the Rising Sun (before Tatsu's betrayal) |military=Allied Units and Structures Summary |capital=*London ( ) *Washington D.C. ( ) |language=English (working) |currency=lack of a single currency |holiday= |formed= |established=1946 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |conflicts=* * * (2nd iteration) * *Uprising |status=Superpower }} The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe (mainly Britain, Germany, France, and Greece) during the Great World War II. By the time of the Great World War III its primary members were America, France, Germany, Great Britain, and South Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. Their official emblem during GWWII is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Great World War III, the Allied emblem had changed to a sliver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey. In the 'real' World War III they used the same symbol as in GWWIII. Naming During and after First World War, the term Allies were used to describe the many nations helping the UK and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the connotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Official Fact Sheet Mandate The organization was formed in 1946, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations (predecessor of United Nations) charter. Base of Operations *'Second World War': The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Oslo and Madrid. *'Third World War': Varied. After the capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. Other command centers located around the world. *'Fourth World War': Major command centers identified in London, Amsterdam, Copenhagen, Washington DC and New York. Additional American base at Mt Rushmore. *'Uprising': Global. Military Strength *'Second World War': Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 million soldiers and 1.7 million of nonregular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficiency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the s and medium. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The cruisers, destroyers and gunboats all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II. Also during a battle against the Ants they used Mammoth Tanks. *'Third World War': Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. *'Fourth World War': Large number of troops stationed all over the world. Accurate statistics remained classified. *'Uprising': Very large, enough to facilitate the military occupation over a large part of the planet, including much of Russia and Japan. Economic Strength *'Second World War': Providing a detailed list of each Allied nation's economical strength and different currencies would have been too numerous to list. As such, records presented to the public merely listed it as Satisfactory. *'Third World War': Public records lists as Satisfactory. Details into economic strength classified. *'Fourth World War': The Allied Nations between them probably hold most of the world's wealth. *'Uprising': Has the most of the world's resources. Economy of Central Europe in ruins. Political Strength *'Second World War': The Allies were largely a military organization, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'Third World War': The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the GWWIII, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, later working with the European Council. *'Fourth World War': Considered one of the world's three superpowers. Political power rests with governments of individual member states. Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces is Field Marshal Robert Bingham. US President Ackerman is the de facto political leader of the Allies. *'Uprising': Domination of the World Affiliations *'Great World War II': The United Nations *'Great World War III': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. *'World War III': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against the Empire of the Rising Sun *'Uprising': Alliance with Crown Prince Tatstu against Rebel Empire Commanders. History Pre-Great World War II Before Great World War II erupts, the Allies represent just the Western Countries from World War I (France,UK,USA). Russia abandoned in 1917 from the Alliance against the Centrals (German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria), because of the October Revolution. The Allies kept the peace in the Pre-GWWII era. In OTL, Nazi Germany became the major threat, but because Einstein traveled back in time in 1946 and removed Hitler in 1924, the Nazi party never rose to power and there is no war with Germany - but instead caused an unchecked USSR invasion. Great World War II From 1946-1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded the Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or where devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied forces had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. But the European Allies rallied and finally defeated the USSR at the a high cost of lives. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources, troops, and officers. The USSR was defeated by the alliance, but at a high cost in lives. After the Great World War II, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. The United States also helped on keeping the the peace on contested areas and territories as Soviet uprising ignited. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Great World War III See the Main Article When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began to building its army, researching technologies (including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbours, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a brilliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time to the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the GWWII. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet nuclear silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya successfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were successfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Later in the war, thanks to Einstein's Chronosphere, Moscow was invaded during the first chrono invasion in history resulting in the Allies winning the war. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the defeat of the USSR in GWWIII and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, GWWIII erupts, but now the Alies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychics and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - thanks to the Allied Commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly. War of the Three Powers See the Main Article Following the Soviet defeat in the wake of Great World War III, the Soviet leadership decided to eliminate the one they held most responsible for Allied technological superiority: Albert Einstein. To this end, they placed one Cherdenko in charge of a top secret project to build a time machine to eliminate Einstein. The machine, built by Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, worked well and Einstein was erased from history. The time traveling expeditions however had unintended and, for the Soviets especially, unwelcome consequences. The Allies and Futuretech labs still managed to develop Chrono and Prism (in the form of Spectrum) technologies, as well as a host of other exotic experimental weapons. Additionally, a third contender for world supremacy now exists in the East, the Empire of the Rising Sun. In the initial stages of the war, however, the Soviets had the upper hand, overrunning most of Western Europe. The Allies however foiled a Soviet invasion of England, and afterwards embarked on a successful campaign against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. The effects of Allied technological edge and superior tactics soon began to show. By the end of the war, the Allies emerged victorious over the other two superpowers. With Japan humbled and the Soviet leaders frozen in cryoprison, the Allies are ready to relax and enjoy their hard-won global hegemony, or so it seems. Uprising After their victory in the War, the Allies now attempt to keep the peace around the world, with major help from FutureTech which provides them with new technologies, such as the Harbinger and Future Tank X-1, just to name a few, to help the Allied cause. The Allies had to fight on Japan once again because some Imperial commanders refused to surrender after the Empire's defeat. However, with the help of Tatsu they managed to capture all the hostile commanders. But right after Takura was captured Tatsu revealed his true plans: He wanted the Allied commander to capture Kenji, Shinzo and Takara to gain control of their army and make sure no one would have stopped him from becoming the new emperor of Japan. Tatsu unleashed his forces against the allies, but fortunately he was defeated and captured. Military Doctrine The Allied Military Doctrine centered on decisive action, mobility, subterfuge, dominance of the skies, and technological superiority. The Allied forces are exceptionally well-trained, guided by superior intelligence and has at their disposal some of the world's most advanced weaponry. During Great World War II, the Alliance relied heavily upon their navy due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power. The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy the Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets introduced with the Mammoth Tank, a tank with more firepower and able to take more punishment than any other ground vehicle. The Allies were forced to counter the difference in power through raw numbers, speed and cunning. Unlike the Allied ground forces, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power when compared to their Soviet Rivals. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants they used confiscated Mammoth Tanks and grenadier equipment. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Technology for military purposes. The Allied core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank. They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved upon and still a threat to be reckoned with, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during the war. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also introduced units like the Robot Tank specifically to counter Yuri's psychic abilities. The Robot Tank is a hovering light tank that is immune to mind control since it has no driver, but it is unable to defeat any other tank in direct combat. The latest overhaul of the Allied forces, prior to and during Great World War IV, saw the deployment of heavier weapons. Assault Destroyers replaced the Destroyers. They are amphibious and are extremely resilient. They are supposedly capable of withstanding even more punishment than the Soviet Apocalypse Tank, although they are unable to dish out as much, as they only have a single 120mm cannon, while the Apocalypse has two 125mm cannons. Guardian Tanks replace Grizzly Tanks in the Main Battle Tank role, and have superior firepower, but less armour, than their Soviet counterpart, the Hammer Tank. The well armed and trained Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers replace GIs as the backbone of the Allied infantry divisions. During GWWIV it was the Allied Air Force which had clear superiority in the skies. Apollo Fighters can hold its own against any other aircraft in the world, Vindicators replace aging Harriers in the ground support role and Century Bombers provided commanders with the capability to pound bases into scrap as well as drop troops into the thick of battle. Dolphins, Hydrofoils, Riptides, Assault Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers made up the formidable Allied Navy. However, it had lost naval superiority to the Imperial Navy. Allied Mirage Tanks, Athena Cannons, Cryocopters and Hydrofoil jamming capabilities are examples of the Allied technological edge, which has confounded Soviet commanders since Great World War II. The Allies have also developed the Proton Collider for leveling bases. The most famous example of Allied scientific triumphs is of course the Chronosphere, allowing Allied commanders to teleport troops anywhere he or she wishes. Allied success also depended in part on superior intelligence gathering and subversive operations. Surveillance scans by supersonic spy planes allowed Allied commanders a clear view of enemy movements. Allied spies can steal funds, disable buildings and bribe enemy units. Finally, the Allies were lucky enough to have the service of perhaps the world's most skilled commando, Agent Tanya Adams. She had served the cause of freedom and capitalism since Great World War II, she is a threat to enemy tanks, infantry and ships alike. Latest intelligence suggest additional overhaul to the Allied military, including the introduction of the new Cryo Legionaire, Pacifier FAV, Future Tank X-1 and Harbinger Gunship. The fact remains that the Allied military is a real force to be reckoned with. Technology Level Allied technological superiority has long been a major concern for the Soviet Union, so much that several of their leaders traveled back in time to eliminate their most famous scientist, Albert Einstein, following yet another defeat in Great World War III. During World War III, the Soviets had to resort to stealing Allied scientific data by capturing one of their laboratories. The Empire of the Rising Sun - a rival of the Allies in terms of technology - designated the Allied-funded Futuretech research facility as a top-priority military objective. Here is a list of Allied technology developed and used during Great World War III and World War III. Note the * indicates technology which was lost due to the disappearance of Dr. Einstein following GWWIII. Many of the technology was developed by Futuretech Labs, an Amsterdam-based military research firm. Although the Allies maybe be quite advanced in an unconventional way, the Soviets clearly have an upper hand in terms of convetional technology. The soviets focus more on sight range, greater fire power and stronger armor, while the Allied forces posses greater technology and "safer" methods to disposing of the enemy. *Weapon Jammers - used by Hydrofoils. * Chrono technology * Cryobeam technology * SHRINK Beam technology * Guardian Tank Spyglass target designator * Advanced Areonautics Upgrade * Tanya's Time Belt * Aircraft Carrier - This naval Platform now has drone planes. * Sky Knight Drone Planes * Blackout Missile * Attack Dogs Bark Amplifier * Athena Cannon Satellite Lasers * C4 - Tanya used these bombs for a long time and she can now jump into tanks and blow them up from within * Time Bomb * Assault Destroyer Black Hole Technology diverts all weapons towards it, not including friendly weapons which have special transmitters tuned to the right frenquency. * Proton Collider weapons from the superweapon to the Harbinger Gunship. * Mirage Tank Holoscanner Technology * Gap Generators - GAP Generators were used to hide bases during GWWII and GWWIII but now only used by the Mirage Tanks. * Prism*/Spectrum Technology * Technology * GPS Satellites * * Weather Manipulation * * Amsterdam Chrono Weapon: When the Empire attacked the Allied Futuretech the Lab unleashed a storm of Chrono Portals with Vacuum Imploder Warheads teleported directly into battle, annihilating most of the Imperial army. * Space Technology * Legion Riot Shield * Future Tank * Harbinger Companies and Programs * Massivesoft * FutureTech ** Legionnaire Initiative * United Armour * Asturias Sistemas * Canine Combatant Research * Towne-Travers Technologies * Norwell-Hucks * Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks * Angstrom Defense Standardization This practice expanded following GWWII. Standardized designations and equipment was used by all Allied members, even going so far to have the Allied emblem painted on. The Allies also worked together to develop and produce new weapons. A single nation could produce a unit, and would be adopted or loaned to other members. Germany's Prism Tank and America's Navy SEALs were examples of such. Certain units, however, have not been adopted widespread by all Allied states. Such units are exclusive to those nations. Standard designations was useful for Commanders, whose computer systems would easily display what units where available. Military Leadership During GWWII * Supreme Commander of Allied Forces Gunter von Esling. * Second-in-command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros * George Patton During GWWIII * US President Michael Dugan * General Carville * General Lyon * Tanya Adams * General Monnage During World War III * Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, Field Marshal Robert Bingham * US President Howard T. Ackerman * Tanya Adams * Lt. Eva McKenna * Commander Giles Price * Commander Warren Fuller * Commander Lissette Hanley During Uprising * Lt. Eva McKenna * Tanya Adams * Commander Giles Price * Commander Douglas Hill * Commander Lydia Winters * EU President Rupert Thornley Important People * Tanya Adams * Albert Einstein * Vladimir Kosygin * Lieutenant Eva Lee * Field Commander A9 * Lieutenant Eva McKenna * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky Arsenal * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War II * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War III * Allied Arsenal during the newest conflict Behind the scenes The Allies are similar to the Brotherhood of Nod, mainly because of their hit-and-run tactics and preference of affordable, swift and effective units, and in WWIII, they are more versatile and got more firepower recently. They, however, share the nature of the as-yet unformed GDI - their victories over the Soviet Union throughout the years clearly reflect this. When the Allied Campaign is complete the allied commander becomes a hero to Tanya and the allied forces. Category:Red Alert universe factions Category:Allies